Secrets Of The Stars A Warrior's Fanfic
by RedPandaWorld
Summary: Blood. Death. Defeated. Destroyed. Those words all described the four wiped-out clans; SunClan, MoonClan, TwilightClan, and MorningClan. Ever since the first force of impact of the attack of the so-called-clan, ShatterClan, attacked the clans, wiping them all out and killing their own warriors. What will happen to the clans when even StarClan has no more hope against ShatterClan?
1. Allegiances

SunClan:

Leader \- Scorchstar - A ginger tom that is striped with orange and white. He has bright green eyes and is hanging on his fifth life.

Deputy \- Snowskip - A white she-cat with the tips of the ears gray and the tip of the tail gray. She has light blue eyes and has a scarred ear.

Medicine Cats \- Kestrelpuddle - A black she-cat with white patches on her pelt, and bright yellow eyes that is very visible in the dark.

Sweetfur - A sweet and quiet she-cat that has a ginger pelt and bright green eyes. She has a kind personality and is always here to help her clanmates.

Apprentice - Dawnshine

Warriors \- Mintspring - She is a pure gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. She has a scar on her forepaw and tail, and she likes to eat mint-leaves.

Blossomwillow - A reddish-brownish she-cat with bright, orange eyes, with a white paw and a white ear.

Shellstripe - A brown tom with green eyes, and a scarred tail, and a scarred back. Has white patches on his pelt.

Swiftspring - A swift tom with a blue pelt and a black striped pelt. Her paws are white and have black stripes on his ears.

Halfshade - A yellowish tom with green eyes and a snappy mouth; and black stripes all over his pelt, tail, and face.

Toadbright - A green cat, used to be a kittypet which was sprayed with paint, and dried off and still has the paint on his pelt.

Tawnyblaze - A happy and poppy she-cat with orange and black patches on her pelt, and has a white fluffy tail.

Moonfoot - A blue-gray, or a Russian Blue she-cat with a light blue streak on her nose, and a scarred foot.

Robinfire - A brown she-cat with a tan chest and muzzle, and her tail is striped with light and dark brown.

Apprentice - Dapplepaw

Bloodtail - Bloodtail has many scars and torn off claws from many battles, and is always bloodthirsty for more battles, but is always kindhearted.

Apprentices - Dawnshine - A gray-blue she-cat with sparkly, yellow shining eyes, and a scarred paw-pad.

Dapplepaw - A black tom with green eyes and four white paws and a white muzzle. She has white spots on her pelt and back.

Queens \- Cinderfeather- A gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Her mate is Swiftspring, and her kits are Tawnyblaze, Hopekit, and Dreamkit.

Ferretstream - A light and dark brown she-cat with a light brown chest and muzzle, and a brown coat. Her mate is Shellstripe, and her kits are Silverkit, Briarkit, Applekit, and Robinkit, and her past kits were Halfshade, Blossomwillow, and her deceased son, Creekpelt.

Elders \- Aspenshine - A reddish-brownish tom with green eyes and a light brown tail and a white muzzle.

MoonClan:

Leader \- Russetstar - This small adult cat is male. He has a short seal sepia coat. He has a medium-length, average-width face and is quite heavy. He is especially fond of fish, is a bit lazy, and is very shy.

Deputy \- Brindledrop - This small middle-aged cat is female. She has a medium-length pale calico coat. She has a short, narrow face and is somewhat thin. She is especially fond of fish, is very lazy, and will jump on any available lap.

Medicine Cat - Brackeneye - A lonely tom with a gray pelt and green eyes, and her eye is scarred from a battle when she was Brackenpaw, training to become a warrior.

Warriors \- Cloverfoot - This small adult cat is male. He has a short gray coat with a white neck and nose. He has a short, broad face and is quite thin. He is especially fond of beef, is a bit lazy, and is very friendly.

Larkdapple - This small adult cat is female. She has a short white coat. She has a medium-length, average-width face and is a bit pudgy. She is especially fond of beef, pounces anything that moves, and is cautious around strangers.

Stonespeck - This large adult cat is male. He has a short blue tabby coat. He has a medium-length, narrow face and is quite heavy. He is especially fond of chicken, is very excitable, and prefers to be left alone.

Petalleaf - This large middle-aged cat is female. She has a short cinnamon mink coat. She has a short, average-width face and is quite muscular. She is a picky eater, is very playful, and is cautious around strangers.

Poolbriar - This small adult cat is female. She has a medium-length lilac mink coat. She has a medium-length, broad face and is a bit pudgy. She is a picky eater, is a bit excitable.

Whiteflame - This small adult cat is male. He has a short gray tabby coat. He has a medium-length, broad face and is quite heavy. He is a picky eater, is very lazy, and is cautious around strangers.

Gorsestripe - This average-sized adult cat is female. She has a short lilac tabby coat. She has a short, narrow face and is quite heavy. She is especially fond of fish, is very playful, and is very friendly.

Mistytalon - This large adult cat is female. She has a medium-length lilac point coat with white locket and underbody. She has a short, average-width face and is fairly muscular. She is a picky eater, is very lazy, and is very friendly.

Crookedfire - She is middle sized and has a crooked jaw, training from the Dark Forest. She has a gray and dark gray striped pelt with a white muzzle and white paws. Her tail is striped with gray and white.

Apprentice - Echopaw - A light blue she-cat with bright green eyes with a white underbelly, and is sleek, but never thinks when talking.

Queens \- Squirrelsong - An orange she-cat with green eyes and a white paw and a white tail striped with orange. Her mate is Whiteflame, and her kits are Goldenkit, Sparkkit, and Juniperkit.

Sweetsplash - She is a blue-gray or a Russian Blue she-cat with a striped back which mixes her light gray and blue. Her mate is Stonespeck, and her kits are Otterkit, Splashkit, and Bramblekit.

Driftflower - She has a poppy and drowsy personality, she has a white pelt with blue eyes, and her mate is Cloverfoot, and her kits are Leafkit, Lionkit, and Echopaw.

MorningClan:

Leader \- Ashstar - A gray tom with blue eyes, and a fiery spirit. He has an ashy pelt, with a scarred muzzle and ear.

Deputy \- Cloudspring - A white tom with gray patches of fur on his pelt, and a scarred tail and paw, and blue eyes.

Medicine Cats \- Minnowberry - A tan-brown and a dark brown striped she-cat with bright green eyes and a white muzzle.

Hollowstep - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white muzzle. Her tail is striped with black and white.

Warriors \- Bumblepuddle - A gray and dark gray striped tom with long hair and a scarred ear. He also has a mint leaf in his ear.

Oakjaw - A reddish brownish tom with dark, green eyes with a white belly. He is very good at climbing trees and always fails to swim.

Sagestream - A tan colored tom with orange, fiery eyes and a pelt filled with patches of black and spots. He also has a scarred right eye.

Talonspirit - An orange colored she-cat with sharp claws as talons, and a claw torn off and a scarred right ear.

Brindlewhisker - A blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a thick-furred pelt. Her fur is long-haired, as she has two whiskers, rather than regular.

Doveflake - A snowy white she-cat with light blue eyes and a gray paw. Her tail is scarred, which makes her not perfectly white, not including her gray paw.

Finchscar - A black and white striped tom with a history of legendary battles and fights. The name was Finchheart but became Finchscar due too having many scars from fighting.

Mottlesky - A white she-cat with patches of both orange and black, leaving her eyes orange alone. Her scar is hidden in her thick fur, on her belly.

Mistyswirl - A misty-gray she-cat with light-blue eyes and a small scar on her leg, but is not too big. She is always motherly and kindhearted.

Redfang - A reddish tom-cat with green eyes. Was called Redfang due to having a jaw that kept bleeding, but is now healed.

Scorchleaf - A fiery she-cat with light brown and dark brown striped pelt. She has no scars; thank StarClan, but does has a cough that could never be cured, which makes her weaker every-day.

TwilightClan:

Leader \- Creekstar - A small tortoiseshell with black hind legs and a ginger orange pelt. He has no scars and a new leader of TwilightClan.

Deputy \- Quickbriar - A black cat with white and blue-gray splotches and patches on her pelt, and has green eyes.

Medicine Cats \- Goosespring - A white tom with gray and red splotches of fur splattered on his pelt.

Warriors \- Ashheart - He has orange eyes with a white pelt with a brown belly, and a scarred back and paw.

Cherryskip - A ginger orange she-cat with tips of the ears white and the tip of the tail pure white, and a white paw.

Icebright - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, and a joyful and usually happy little smile that lightens a warrior's mood.

Raggedsky - A long-haired gray tom with a ragged pelt and has bright, yellow eyes that lights in the darkness, which makes him useless in dawn patrols.

Lightningsky - A yellowish she-cat with a swift speed and skinny legs. Also very small of size out of all of the warriors.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Duskflower - A dusty she-cat with a kind attitude and a soft paw. Her ear is scarred along with her other ear, and is close to becoming a queen.

Apprentice - Flamepaw

Mouseflame - A small warrior who just became a warrior, and the youngest warrior of all of the warriors of TwilightClan. She has ginger patches of fur, and bright, green eyes, although her eyes are smaller than others.

Apprentices - Silverpaw - A grey/silver tom, new to being an apprentice. He is slightly smaller size than average, but he makes up for it with his spirit and eagerness to learn.

Flamepaw - A ginger tom that has a fiery pelt and deep, green eyes. His tail is the reddest of all of his pelt, and he always is ready to learn anything.


	2. Prologue

|| Prologue ||

"May we all gather down for another new moon for our new gathering," Creekstar mewed gently at all of the warriors, as he glanced at the other leaders and nodded, as they all agreed that this was a new moon to make more peace between the clans.

Scorchstar dug his claws in the Great Rock in satisfaction for the new gathering, as Ashstar and Russetstar purred in happiness, as Creekstar stepped forward and announced for TwilightClan's process.

"I would like to thank Scorchstar for helping our clan from the sudden attack of rogues a few days ago, Ashstar and Russetstar as well, for helping to defend and rebuild our camp." Creekstar mewed truthfully.

"I was nothing," Russetstar purred. "All clans needed help once in a while, including our new leader," She turned to face and meet gazes with the TwilightClan leader as they nodded again; this time because of the sudden death of the old clan leader, Moonstar.

"Yes, thank you again, Russetstar," Creekstar thanked her. "But that isn't our main point. We tried to find out exactly who attacked us, but we would always come back with either killed or very wounded warriors," He growled.

The clans' yowls rose that created many protests and threats, as Creekstar flicked his tail to quiet them. "But, they don't look like they would come again, even though they outnumbered our warriors."

He flicked his tail towards the leaders, allowing them to speak about their clan improvements and events. Ashstar stepped up, calling, "Our warrior Bloodtail has won many battles to keep rogues away, and I would like to thank him for everything."

The clans cheered, "Bloodtail! Bloodtail! Bloodtail!"

Bloodtail, in the crowd, lashed his tail, his thoughts narrowing down to a mixture of embarrassment and proudness. He stared at his sister, Sweetfur the medicine cat, as she nodded respectfully and called out his name.

Ashstar added, "But recently, as well as Creekstar, we noticed the same scent of the rogues that attacked your camp," As more grumbles and anger burst from the crowd. "We are still tracking them, but these days, it seems clear in the air and near us."

Yowls screeched in the clearing, as Crookedfire growled the loudest of them all, "It's too clear, that you could even taste the disgusting stench!" She lashed her tail in frustration her new apprentice that was named Echopaw rose up to protest, but Crookedfire sat on her, making her not even moving.

Silverpaw looked from his spot in Twilightclan, looking at all the other cats with wide eyes; this was his first gathering after all. "Wow, look at all of them!" Silverpaw murmured, getting lost in the crowd.

"You're telling me; there have to be at least a hundred cats here!" Flamepaw, Silverpaw's friend said, his voice containing just as much wonder, if not more.

Silverpaw tweaked his ears to listen to the leaders talk, shivering as he listened to them talk about the rouges; he had heard of tails of them, but from the stories, he knew he never wanted to face one in battle.

Echopaw whispered to Silverpaw, "I know, right? It's so amazing!" She added, "Except those rogues won't stay in for long." She murmured, "I know. Everyone hates fighting, but this time, it might be for the best."

Crookedfire stepped up and challenged Russetstar. "Well? Are we going to form from four clans to one clan again to chase out those dirty crow-food?!"

Russetstar lashed her tail furiously at the brave warrior. "That was because the evil Dark Forest has destroyed us, we had to become one," She muttered under her breath, "Even though it was not required."

Silverpaw cocked her head in confusion. Facing towards Echopaw, she whispered, "What happened that time?"

Crookedfire joined in, surprising the young apprentice. "The Dark Forest were the warriors who did evil and did not care about StarClan, they trained and trained, and somehow, even though a long time ago there were three, the Lion, Jay, and Dove had destroyed them, they had found another way to destroy us."

Echopaw, Silverpaw, and Flamepaw were leaning towards Crookedfire, wanting to know more. Crookedfire opened her mouth to speak more, but another cat, with gleaming red eyes, clawed Crookedfire's pelt and hissed, "Be quiet! It's Russetstar's turn!"

Echopaw immediately recognized the noble warrior, Bloodtail. She whispered to the two new apprentices, "That's Bloodtail!" Her face turned paler as she watched the two faces turn frightened.

Crookedfire curled her lip into a snarl. Echopaw sighed in relief that Crookedfire backed off and said nothing, but held her breath when Bloodtail growled, as a warning. _What could Creekstar be planning?_ She thought curiously.

Echopaw faced Creekstar. Creekstar wasn't the kind of leader who hid his feelings, he didn't seem to plan on revenge. He seemed as if he was... Concerned for his clan, and thinking about the rogue attack, unlike planning to attack. Echopaw glanced at Bloodtail. _He doesn't seem so friendly,_ she remarked.

"What are you standing there like a dumb rabbit?" Crookedfire teased, as Echopaw shook her head and saw warriors grumbling and leaving the gathering. "Did I miss sharing tongues?" Echopaw asked.

Crookedfire shook her head. "No sharing tongues today," she mewed and took a sniff of the cool weather. "It's far too icy and cold too, and we still have the consequence to solve," Crookedfire narrowed her eyes at the Twolegplace.

Echopaw nodded, and asked, "Can I say goodbye to my friends?" She flinched at her own words, after the code of not making friendships with other clans. She shuffled her paws, although wishing Crookedfire would agree.

Crookedfire looked at Flamepaw and Silverpaw, who seemed ready to leave. She bit on her crooked jaw and stared at Russetstar, who seemed impatient to leave. She decided this gathering wasn't the time, so she mewed, "I-"

Before she could finish, a snarl rose from the clearing. "Don't leave yet, you stupid furballs," The voice echoed that made Echopaw shiver and lean close to Crookedfire, who tucked Echopaw next to her pelt with her tail.

Scorchstar, the quietest of them all, stood forward, growling, "Are you the rogue clan the decided to was funny to destroy our warriors?" He challenged, as Creekstar, Ashstar, and Russetstar joined him by his side.

Crookedfire had a faint memory of they being littermates but decided to ignore the thought. She took a pawstep to join them, but Bloodtail beat her to it. "You nasty, no-good mangy pelts!" He snarled, throwing himself at the rogues.

Silverpaw watched in horror as Bloodtail came crashing beneath Flamepaw's paws, as he saw the blood pour out of the pelt, as Sweetfur, the medicine cat, dashed towards him, blocking the blood with cobwebs.

The sudden pierce of a scream floated in the air, as a furball of fury thrashed through Scorchstar, destroying him, and defeating him to a tree, and Silverpaw watched Scorchstar being crashed into the tree so hard that the tree broke in half.

Crookedfire swiftly sped to the rogue, and slashed at his belly, making him yelp in pain. But he didn't flinch, with a powerful scar Crookedfire would never forget, he slashed her tail, making her fall down in pain.

Echopaw and Silverpaw mewled in horror, "Crookedfire!"

Echopaw felt energy surge through her body with anger and took a step towards the only rogue that seemed to defeat both warriors, but Silverpaw blocked her with his tail. "It's Bloodtail's and Crookedfire's battle, we must respect that."

"I can't just watch my mentor... Clanmate... and my friend die like this!" Echopaw wailed, as Silverpaw placed his tail in front of Echopaw's. "They will win because a rogue can't defeat such warriors."

Echopaw wished Silverpaw's words were true. She faced Bloodtail, and thought, _Hurry! Help Crookedfire and the clans!_

Crookedfire opened her eyes and saw the rogue with unsheathed claws, ready for more. Crookedfire lept on him, shredding his belly, but the blood loss of her tail made her scratches weaker, and weaker until she gasped for air and collapsed to the ground, unable to attack any longer.

The rogue seemed defeated, yet killed, but growled, "You did a good job fighting, but not enough to destroy my evil spirit," He spat at the young warrior.

Crookedfire staggered to her paws, almost collapsing, but holding herself up. "I'm not giving you mercy, furball," She hissed. And with that, she unsheathed her claws and sliced out the rogue's throat, but she fell down, defeated, but not yet dead.

Russetstar was the first to move along with Echopaw and Scorchstar. Scorchstar met up with Sweetfur, as the medicine cats helped both Bloodtail and Crookedfire. Echopaw begged, "Save her! Save her already!"

"Don't rush them," Russetstar mewed gently, although there was a hint of frightenedness in her voice. Echopaw shook her head. She kept calling out Crookedfire's name, but she felt as if Crookedfire heard her cry quieter along the way when it was supposed to be louder.

Hollowstep and Minnowberry lifted their heads and mewed, "Crookedfire would be just fine in a few days, and so would Bloodtail." She glanced at the shadows where the rogue attacked. "But I suggest looking in that small, dark place, just in case for any more rogues," Hollowstep suggested kindly.

Scorchstar growled, "That's exactly what I'm going to do," And with that, he stomped off along with Russetstar, and Creekstar and Ashstar exchanged glances, and followed the two leaders behind.

Silverpaw saw Echopaw's angry and stern look and saw one thing in her eyes that he knew what Echopaw wanted. Although he hated to see that feeling in Echopaw's eyes, that angry feeling that she remembered a cat called Mapleshade had.

 _Revenge._

He hated that word. He followed Echopaw slowly along with Flamepaw, with the rest of the clan with unsheathed claws, and the medicine cats wishing them luck and helping the two nearly-dead warriors.

The leaders spoke to the deputies, as they nodded in agreement, the four leaders took action and dived in the darkness. Echopaw dashed along with Silverpaw into the darkness, although Silverpaw felt that even though this might require fighting... It was right.

Or was it right?

He shook his head. His body shivered in the cool breeze, and with a small sneeze, Echopaw jumped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that," She scolded. Leaning closer to Silverpaw, which make her pelt feel warm, Echopaw snapped, "If your cold, you should have stayed out."

As they reached the end of the darkness, a voice spoke firmly and loud enough for all six cats to hear. "So... You decided to come here at last... To find revenge, I expect? Or even... Death?" A growl rose as the warrior whipped around.

Echopaw immediately closed her eyes. The rogue had the ugliest scars and the most scars and torn off body parts of the whole image. She heard Silverpaw squeezing her eyes and gasping from the horrifying picture.

Echopaw opened them, as the rogue hissed, "I. Am. Nightmarestar." And he grinned evilly at the leaders, who gasped. "Remember me?" She laughed and leaped down. "That's right, I'm not dead, after all of the things you have done to me."

"You monster," Scorchstar begun, hissing. "What have you done to us. We thought we killed you." He unsheathed his claws as long as he could. Nightmarestar plainly just smiled and sliced Scorchstar's ear in half, as he stepped back a few paces, but luckily the leader was used to having scars and wounds.

Russetstar spoke, "You... made all of the clans think we were... devils... Unwanted warriors... By telling everyone, our mother and father were in different clans... and that we were littermates..." She slashed Nightmarestar's belly, but she dodged swiftly.

Nightmarestar silenced them. "Since I made you frustrated and suffer... And you four got revenge... It's time for mine." She promised.

She stared at the moon, and back at them, holding up a paw with the blood stain on her sharp, needle-like claws. "I promise... I shall wipe you all out with my clan... And destroy the whole StarClan!" She boomed.

"You don't even have a clan!" Ashstar snorted at her. Creekstar challenged, "And who gave you the right to name yourself Nightmarestar?"

Nightmarestar smiled. "I have the right to name myself Nightmarestar because I was granted nine lives from the Dark Forest before you have shattered them," And she narrowed her eyes at Ashstar. She snarled, which caused a whole clan of cats, surrounding them.

All six took many pawsteps back at the scarred warriors with sharp claws and teeth. "Our vengeance shall begin at the next moon! We are ShatterClan! And we shall destroy clan after clan... Until our victim is finally StarClan!" The rogues chanted.

Nightmarestar growled, "And StarClan shall die, and they must die from our paws."


	3. Chapter 1

|| Chapter 1 ||

Crookedfire opened one eye and yawned. It had been a few days after the incident of the rogue attack, and after listening to Echopaw's story, she knew that a moon was almost over, and the new moon would arrive after a few more days. She licked her sore paws and muttered, "I'd rather help the clan be battled up for the fight rather than sitting here."

"You should be grateful that you're alive," Brackeneye snapped. Crookedfire shut her jaws tight and bit his crooked jaw from making a smart remark or a comeback. "Anyways, the good thing is, you're going to get better in about a day or so," Brackeneye purred at the anxious and young warrior.

Crookedfire frowned, but on the inside, he grinned. Brackeneye always snapped first and made your expectations for her feel low, but she would always add on something positive and happy to make a warrior smile. Her ears twitched as a cat seemed to come rustling by.

Echopaw poked her head through the Medicine Den. "Hey, Crookedfire? Are you getting better? Stonespeck is assessing me today!" She fretted. "I would rather have you assess me..." She admitted.

Crookedfire guiltily looked down. She had let the clan down by making another warrior mentor Echopaw, while she had to stay in the medicine den. "I promise I'll watch your assessment," She promised, although she had no idea how.

Echopaw lightened up and dropped a fat mullet. She licked Crookedfire's cheek and whispered, "Get well soon," and left the den, as Crookedfire sighed. She feared her clanmates, after their bloodthirsty revenge.

Although she noticed the other clan leaders seemed off and wanting more revenge than Russetstar, she wished that the rogues never attacked, and even never born. She looked out of the vines and saw Russetstar ordering, "I don't want to see you fail! Attack! Train!"

Crookedfire recognized Echopaw as one of the training warriors. She seemed to be the weakest and the cat who seemed weakest after doing many workouts. Crookedfire panicked and worried for her apprentice, and Brackeneye noticed that she was panicking. "Hey, how about some poppy seeds?" Brackeneye asked.

Crookedfire saw the black poppy seeds and took a pawful. _Echopaw would be fine, Russetstar wouldn't work her out to death,_ she thought worriedly. As the effect of the poppy seed took over her body, she drowsed off and fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

A voice-no, a hiss spat in Crookedfire's ear. Crookedfire groaned and met eyes with a she-cat who contained many scars and wounds but did not feel a single bit hurt from it. "Who are you? Where am I?" Crookedfire asked as she pounced on the she-cat, clenching her claws in the she-cat's chest, making sure she would answer.

"You are as stupid as the other useless warriors," She grumbled. She slammed Crookedfire to the ground and pinning her down. "You are in ShatterClan Camp, be proud that you are not yet dead," She spat in fury. Crookedfire closed an eye to analyzing all of her fury and anger, but the she-cat didn't give Crookedfire much time.

She let Crookedfire up, and spat, "Hurry, follow me, and if you don't..." She flashed a deathly glare. "May the nightmares and fate meet your eyes, and the death sinks in your throat and rests in your body," She growled.

Crookedfire timidly followed her and saw many warriors, killed, some of them even dead and skulled, and even some that were ordered to fight. The camp itself was fully red like a blood stain. She led her to her den, and Crookedfire's jaw dropped when she saw the warrior, Bloodtail, hissing at the she-cat while the other cat, Lightningsky, looked like he wanted to pounce on her.

"Listen, fools," She growled. "You were the only cats who were knocked out or didn't go to the gathering," She glanced at all three of us. "But you are welcome here, we are ShatterClan, and I, am the leader, Nightmarestar."

"That's a deadly name I wouldn't mess," Lightningsky stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes in boredness.

"You shouldn't!" Nightmarestar pounced on the surprised warrior, as Bloodtail gasped for a second, and lept on Nightmarestar, shredding her pelt. Crookedfire watched helplessly but didn't have the nerve to help.

Nightmarestar finally threw Lightningsky to a side of her bramble den, and dug Bloodtail in a fury of claws, and tackled him to the other side. She purred at Crookedfire and mewed, "Look, one cat is an obeyer,"

Crookedfire saw Bloodtail flash her a look and used his tail to point at Nightmarestar, as Lightningsky lashed his tail in disbelief. Crookedfire hissed, "I'm not trying because I know your warriors nearly killed me, and if you are their leader, you could kill me again, until you can't even see me."

Nightmarestar lashed her tail in satisfaction, as she spat at the two, "See? This cat has not a single mouse in her brain!"

Crookedfire muttered under her breath, "But I'm pretty sure you have five mice in your brain."

Lightningsky backed off of her, but Bloodtail still had his unsheathed paw on her. "So, what do you want us to do? Most of all... why?"

Nightmarestar meowed, "Good question. We dragged you here because you were suffocated by your medicine cats-"

"Like Sweetfur? Brackeneye? How about Goosespring?" Bloodtail challenged, as he didn't believe his own sister would betray him.

"Exactly!" She crackled, as she raised her hackles. "They scratched and scratched, until we had to protect you," she growled.

Crookedfire didn't believe what she was saying. "How?" She and Lightningsky asked, stepping forward to support Bloodtail.

"See those scratch marks?" She hissed, pointing at the bloody marks on their kegs, ears, and body. Crookedfire yelped at her own self, but she admitted Nightmarestar was right, there were markings.

"When we return you back, you will see your medicine cats in pain, so thank us!" Nightmarestar snapped. Crookedfire didn't believe a thing she said.

Bloodtail leaped up on her. "Traitor!" He howled, but he was only slashed out in the pelt, as he staggered to his paws in disbelief.

Nightmarestar glanced at all three of the young warriors. "Listen, your clan is a traitor!" She spat.

Lightningsky didn't seem happy to hear what Nightmarestar had to say, but he just backed off and hissed in annoyance.

Nightmarestar grinned. "First, on the attack day, you attack us, of course," she meowed.

"And then we help you?" Crookedfire snapped, rolling her eyes. "I'm definitely out of this."

"No, you stupid furball! You don't help us at all!" Nightmarestar exclaimed, shooting Crookedfire a threatening look.

"Once things get rough for us, attack all leaders!" She ordered. "They were the ones who ordered the medicine cats to attack you!"

"What a likely story!" Lightningsky snorted, although he sounded a bit hesitated. He turned to Crookedfire and meowed, "Right, Starlingfire?"

Crookedfire crossed her yes, her name was Starlingfire ever since they became friends at gatherings only, and it didn't seem as Lightningsky would ever take note to change it to Crookedfire.

"Yeah!" Crookedfire sputtered, as Nightmarestar only sneered in disgust and pity.

"Too bad, you will miss the opportunity to become stronger than any warrior you met," she pitied sadly, but Crookedfire could scent how she didn't at all.

"Stop bothering them."

A statement echoed through the crowd, as Crookedfire, Bloodtail, and Lightningsky whipped around, as Nightmarestar narrowed her eyes in horror as the young deputy, Froststorm, stood balanced but bled and scarred, with two killed warriors from ShatterClan.

"You don't choose the futures of these young cats, Nightmarestar," Froststorm meowed calmly.

Nightmarestar smiled a bit. "Looks like you managed to kill a few of my advanced warriors, but I need to make some interferences with these cats," she snapped stubbornly.

Froststorm sighed and looked at the fellow warriors. "Don't listen to her," he warned. "She made my life hard, and I'm not going to let her trick you," he stared at her.

Nightmarestar rolled her eyes in disgust, and snapped, "What mistake? The promise?" She shook her head. "You promised, Right?"

Froststorm nodded, and took a big sigh again. "Yes, I did. And I will never promise again."

Crookedfire watched the two glaring at each other, as Froststorm closed his eyes and vanished from the sight. "Where is he?!" Lightningsky asked frantically.

"He awoke from his sleep, that's what." She snapped. Looking at the three warriors, she meowed, "Wander yourselves to here tomorrow night, and if you don't, we will find you."

Crookedfire didn't want to go back here, it seemed deathly and bloodthirsty as if the camp itself would kill her.

Bloodtail lashed his tail. "Fine, I'll be there, but it will be my last coming," he stated angrily.

Lightningsky glanced at Bloodtail, then Crookedfire, then back at Nightmarestar. "Then you count me in," he said.

Crookedfire looked at all four, looking at their timid looks at Nightmarestar's devilish look. "Then I guess you will meet me there tomorrow," she said wearily.

Crookedfire gasped for air, as she saw the pained medicine cat, breathing, placing marigold leaves on her legs and pelt. "Brackeneye!" She gasped, dropping down to the medicine cat.

"I'm... Fine..." She stammered, as she placed another leaf on her. "I got attacked by rogues,"

A stem hit her head. Nightmarestar's threat, the threat saying the medicine cats had hurt her, and their clan saved her. "Did you plan to attack me?" Crookedfire asked.

"Who? Me?" Brackeneye crackled, but it came out as a cough, due to her infection deepening. "No... I believed in you, Crookedfire."

Crookedfire hesitated. Could she trust this cat? She shook her head angrily. Why was she even doubting her friend?

Brackeneye continued. "I will not make it when you become leader..." She coughed. "If you do, one day... But I believed you, Crookedfire. Ever since when we were friends at kits, I believed..."

She threw a coughing fit, as blood splattered around the medicine den. "Its her time," Nightmarestar hissed on her ear.

Brackeneye never got to finish. Her words trailed off, as she collapsed on the brambles, but her eyes still moving.

"The blood shall spill along with battles of destroying the dreams and nightmares, and the eight that shall become the dreams will follow the Stars."

And with that, Brackeneye died, as Crookedfire meowed, "No!" As she mourned for her friend, she saw many warriors gathering in confinement, and realising their own medicine cat dead.

Echopaw came up to Crookedfire. "It wasn't her time," she murmured sadly, as she licked Brackeneye's cold pelt.

You hear that, Nightmarestar? Even an apprentice can understand that she did not deserve death! Crookedfire thought crossly.

Crookedfire motioned Echopaw to the middle of the Camp, where there was no warriors, since all warriors were mourning for Brackeneye. "Listen, Echopaw, I met this cat named Nightmarestar."

Echopaw turned pale. She muttered, "Nightmarestar..." and with that, she dashed away.

Crookedfire felt confused of Echopaw's sudden surprise and paleness, but saw one thing.

 _She won't trust me anymore._

Crookedfire felt pain thrust all over her pelt. Nightmarestar was a mean and dishonorable cat, but she seemed nice enough to make her become one of the best warriors.

She sighed; lying down on the field, as the night sky lifted up. She stared at the std, trying to look for one star that looked like Brackeneye.

She finally found a star, that was the only one gazing at her eyes. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Brackeneye. I should have saved you."

She looked up for a forgiveness or a smile, but her only reply whispered the same prophecy once more. What did that have to so with her? Crookedfire thought sadly.

Looking at Brackeneye's spirit floating in StarClan once more, she saw no forgiveness, but pity and sadness overflowing for a cat. As Crookedfire looked down, she felt the pity and sadness rushing through her pelt.

She stared the sky once more.

 _Why are you feeling pity for me? What will Nightmarestar do to us?_


	4. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw walked out of the apprentice den yawning wide, trying to shake the sleepiness out of himself. He winced at the cold breeze that blew through the air, wishing nothing more than to be able to stay in his warm nest as he fluffed out his fur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He looked around the clearing and saw Flamepaw by the fresh kill pile; his own stomach rumbled at the thought of food, so he trotted over to his friend, hoping for a mouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He got one. "We will have to go hunting today, probably all day. Silverpaw and Flamepaw will hunt with me today," Shadowclaw was saying to Froststorm as they walked up to the fresh-kill pile, a look of worry in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I and a few other warriors will have to go patrol the borders; we can't risk a rouge invasion. After all, we know that it will be soon, and we need to be prepared," Froststorm meowed, a tone of seriousness in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After Silverpaw and Flamepaw finished eating, Shadowclaw led them out of the clan camp. "Catch whatever you can and bring it to the clan; we need all the food we can get," Shadowclaw told the two apprentices as they trotted further from the camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw and Flamepaw smiled at each other and dashed out to the TwilightClan Territory to catch some prey. Flamepawspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spantrotted beside Silverpaw before asking what he was going to look for. "I think that squirrels would be easiest to find," Silverpaw replied, shivering lightly; he did not really like the squirrels during leaf-bare because they tasted stringy to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will go look for moles; one of the elders told me that they like the cold. Meet you back in camp at sun high?" Flamepaw asked him. Silverpaw nodded before the two split up; Flamepaw went to the banks while Silverpaw started to climb a tree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw smelled a scent from MoonClan and decided to check it out. She saw Echopaw, looking around frantically, taking steps style="box-sizing: border-box;" Probably another stupid furball who crossed our border,/em She thought negatively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But what if the clan would be proud of me if I catch her? He thought hopefully. And with that, he fell down from the tree, and he heard a slight "Oof" from Echopaw and stared at her. "What are you doing in our territory?" He challenged. "I-I'm sorry! I accidentally crossed the border! Honest!" Echopaw replied, clearly nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How do I know that you actually em style="box-sizing: border-box;"accidentally/em crossed the border? You could have been spying!" Silverpaw accused, sounding serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-," Echopaw said before Silverpaw started to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mrrow/em with laughter, getting Echopaw to look at him weirdly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am just messing with you!" Silverpaw explained; he knew that he was supposed to be defending his clan, but he knew that Echopaw was not a threat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Let's get you back to your border, okay?" Silverpaw said, taking a place beside her. Echopaw, while slightly angry, smiled as she let Silverpaw lead him to her clan territory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now that you are in your territory, how are you doing? How is your clan?" Silverpaw asked, thinking that there would be nothing wrong with him talking to her from across the border./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As they reached the border, Echopaw wailed, "Wait, Silverpaw... I need to tell you something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw twitched her ears and hesitated, if any other cat saw her like this, she would be crow-food. "Hurry before anyone sees you," He stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Echopaw leaned closer and whispered, "Crookedfire met Nightmarestar! She, Bloodtail, and Lightningsky think she's no threat!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw flinched. He knew that he shouldn't be worrying for another clan, especially Echopaw, but he had to worry. "So on the attack day..." Echopaw glanced at him. "I'm guessing that Crookedfire might go against us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw's eyes boggled. "What?! Crookedfire?! No way!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Crookedfire wouldn't fall for a cat like Nightmarestar, would she?" He asked, realizing he didn't know anything anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Echopaw shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..." He started. "I could ask the deputy, Froststorm! He's pretty smart and wise." Silverpaw suggested although Froststorm might not even interfere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Echopaw nodded hesitantly. "O-okay..." She mewed, she picked up her squirrel catch, as Silverpaw's eyes widened as Echopaw stole TwilightClan prey. "Stop! Where are you going with that squirrel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Echopaw shot back a furious look. "Listen, I accidentally came here, right? I had to hunt for prey for my assessment!" She tossed the squirrel away from Silverpaw's paws. "And plus, it's my catch!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""To even think you were no threat and a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"friend!/em" Silverpaw spat at her, as he launced at Echopaw. But Echopaw swiftly dodged, and pounced on him. He growled and scratched her, but she countered back with a storng forepaw slash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw's chest bled as he saw his paws containing blood stain, and Echopaw's pelt dripping with red, scarlet blood. Echopaw hissed, "Are you finished, you mouse-brain?" He wanted more challenge but feared battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah." He admitted, sighing and gasping for air. He lashed his tail as a warning, "We will never be friends!" He couldn't believe his own words, a few days ago they seemed as if they were good friends, but a few days could change a lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Echopaw purred. "Oh, you will never hear the end of me." She walked away, as Silverpaw shrank in horror. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Echopaw/em attacked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Echopaw/em. The cat he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"trusted/em at the gathering, the cat that he became em style="box-sizing: border-box;"friends/em with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why were you even friends with a traitor? Why would you even trust her!/em A voice spat in his ear like an annoying bee trying to find a good spot to sting a cat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Because she was nice! She warmed me at the gathering, talked to me, and we even talked! I never thought I would ever talk to a she-cat from another clan!/em He answered back the voice in his brain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe sometimes even friends can't be trusted, even Flamepaw. So you better even watch out for him./em Silverpaw heard again. Shocked by the voice, he heard no more echoes, and stomped off, with no prey in his paws./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flamepaw came rushing by. "Oh hey, Silverpaw!" He stared at him and cocked his head. "What did you catch?" He asked as Silverpaw gave an annoyed grunt. "You know Echopaw, right? The she-cat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flamepaw teased, "Oh... That cute, little, she-cat, bright, beautiful blue eyes with a silver, dazzling gray pelt..." He pretended to be crazy in love. Silverpaw twitched her ear in annoyance and slammed his paw on the ground to make him stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Listen, who would think she would actually betray me?!" Silverpaw spat out loud, as Flamepaw jumped away in surprise at his sudden outburst of anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw spat at him, "She stole TwilightClan prey! And more of that I can't believe I trusted her that she was no threat!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flamepaw rested his tail in Silverpaw's shoulder and meowed calmly, "Its just one piece of prey, how bad could that be? Also, why would she come over to our territory?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw lashed his tail at Flamepaw, making him shut up. "Crookedfire met Nightmarestar in a dream, Okay? What If something happens...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flamepaw looked up at the Stars in worry. "Crookedfire? You mean Echopaw's mentor?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Crookedfire isn't that kind of cat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw gazed at Flamepaw angrily. "Just shut up, Okay?" He snapped. Flamepaw could tell he was very upset with Echopaw, so he backed off and walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw grumbled something under his breath. He needed more answers, and only standing there and grumbling would never work. He walked towards Froststorm, and meowed, "Froststorm... Crookedfire has met Nightmarestar in a dream."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw couldn't believe he didn't look so surprised. "So she did," Froststorm murmured. "I can't believe anyone would listen to that murderer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw cocked his head. "What do you mean? Is Crookedfire in danger?" He asked worried. Echopaw may be an enemy, but if Nightmarestar was in the act, he had to get the answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Froststorm hesitated, but said nothing but silence. He paddled away lost in thought, as Silverpaw watched his whole body shake with fear and pity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Shadowclaw waved a paw in front of Silverpaw. "Hello?" He asked, a bit annoyed and pissed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw snapped his head from wonder. "Yes, Shadowclaw?" He asked hopefully at the young black warrior, and prepared for any anger bursts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know, the next moon is coming up, but we aren't quite ready." He gazed at the bright Sun. "So you better start working out!" Shadowclaw snapped at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw complained, "But I just went hunting for the clan!" He pointed out clearly. He felt completely frustrated and mad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then where's your prey? I didn't see you set down anything on the fresh-kill pile!" Shadowclaw hissed, as Silverpaw pouted, defeated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh fine," he muttered. He suddenly had a thought of Echopaw and felt scared. "Can I practice in camp?" He asked hopefully again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you want to clean out the elder's ticks, go ahead." Shadowclaw meowed, not trying to even listen the young silver warrior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw lashed his tail in frustration, it was like a punishment StarClan was trying to do; ruin his friendship, and even make the Warriors hate him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He suddenly froze before going to the medicine den to get some Mouse Bile as his paws stuck to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"What if that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wa/ems the case?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if StarClan was trying to tell him something?/em He thought in wonder. He shook his head. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If they are, I can tell what it is./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He continued strolling down the path towards the medicine den. He stared up at the starry sky in disbelief; as he took the bitter yet smelly mouse bile and took it to the elder's den, although not even feeling the bitter taste or the smell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Blood shall be splattered among the clans!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The hiss rang in Silverpaw's ears suddenly, as his ear ached as the yowl nearly broke his ear into pure deafness, as he realized StarClan was giving him the power to hear the gossip from an ambitious cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But the question was.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Who?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw waited for more voices to understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We shall kill the four leaders; all four! They deserve death!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Repeat after me! We shall slash our claws and slice their throats out!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We shall slash our claws and slice their throats out!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And we shall rule the whole forest with splattered blood!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And we shall rule the whole forest with splattered blood!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Silverpaw panicked. There was only one cat he knew that wanted and needed vengeance and revenge for the clans; although he didn't know exactly why. It was Nightmarestar, the young she-cat that had planned to destroy the clans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, Crookedfire, if only I had the courage to tell you!/em/p 


End file.
